


The Birds and the Bees but with Ducks and Moths?

by Tremble



Series: 10,000 Indrid & Duck Oneshots [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, indrid is a pillow princess and major bottom change my mind, this is just straight up porn guys im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: they just fuck in this one guys uh that's all there is!





	The Birds and the Bees but with Ducks and Moths?

**Author's Note:**

> okay go easy on me, im not very experienced in this sort of writing but,, oh well? 
> 
> I stared at it for a bit and decided fuck it and posted it pls expect it to be messy my b

“You’ve been teasin’ me this whole night Indrid. I couldn’t even pay attention to the conversation with Aubrey, all I could think of was that mouth of yours and all those little noises you make.” Duck started kissing Indrid and slowly backed him up against the wall of his apartment- beacon tucked far far away because he can not handle another interruption.

 

Indrid broke away from the kiss and Duck started kissing down his neck, “And? What are you gonna do about that, hu-” His words were cut off by his own moan when Duck bit down. The feeling of Ducks teeth against the sensitive skin on his neck sent a strong wave of arousal straight to his dick.

 

Duck spoke low and husky against his throat, “That’s what you’re gonna find out.” Indrid tilted his head over, giving his boyfriend easier access. He attacked the spot, kissing and sucking visible marks onto him.  

 

“Goodness, Duck!” Indrid laid his arms over Ducks shoulders and brought him into another kiss. He moaned into the kiss as Duck snaked his hand down into his boxers and grabbed him. He pushes his hips into Ducks hand trying to get as much friction as he can.

 

All of the contact points is almost dizzying to Indrid. It’s already so much, the feeling of Ducks tongue in his mouth and his hand in his pants, just now giving him slow strokes. Ducks other hand slips under his shirt, toying with one of his nipples underneath it. He starts making this almost purr-like sound, already lost in his chase for more pleasure.

 

“Let’s get you outta this, yeah?” Duck whispered, slowly pushing up Indrids shirt. A soft whine came from Indrids mouth, his face flushed almost as bad as his glasses. There’s so many possibilities that can come from here, and he loves them all. He could end up riding Ducks dick late into the night, having the lovely feeling of Ducks heavy cock deep in his throat, or he could be left begging to be fucked- chained up to the bedpost with his weeping cock ready to cum for the fourth time as he’s mercilessly edged.

 

Indrid opens his mouth to ask why he’s stopped- and realizes Duck is waiting for his response. Horny as he is, Duck wants to make sure they’re both on the same page.

 

“Sorry,“ Indrid began, “I got a bit ahead of you, please yes take it off.” At that answer, Duck wasted no time removing the shirt over his head and throwing it someplace behind him, getting a giggle from Indrid. His messy habits were rubbing off on him.

 

“Please, kiss me.” Indrid pulled Duck flushed against him, holding onto his back. Trapped behind a wall and a hard place- well more like a big softy but y’know. Duck pressed his lips against his, one hand resting on the wall besides Indrid and the other leaving his dick in favor of touching his newly exposed chest.

 

Indrid gladly returned the kiss, introducing his tongue again. Duck opened his mouth slightly and let the strangely long tongue explore him. Quiet moans were swallowed by the kiss as Duck toyed with Indrids nipple, rubbing it between his fingers. Duck pushed his leg in between Indrids, right against his hard on. The sensation only served to increase Indrids arousal.

 

Indrid started to grind on Ducks leg, breathing heavier into the kiss. He felt Ducks cock rub against his as well. Duck groaned, breaking the kiss and looking desperately into Indrids eyes.

 

“Fuck, 'Drid. I-” Duck was interrupted by his own words.

 

“ **Need you.** Yes I know, I need you too, god- how do you want me.” Indrid continued his ministrations on Ducks leg, needing all he could get.

 

Duck opened his mouth, but yet again Indrid beat him to it,” **Shouldn’t you know?** Duck there-” He makes a pitiful whining noise as duck pushes his leg back against Indrid just tight enough to prevent him from getting more friction, “There’s so many things you ask for. I don’t know wha- what you want, but please Duck. They’re all so hot- you’re so hot I-I need you, I need something. Don’t make me beg- fuck or do, you can do whatever you want to me- just hurry.”

 

Behind the glasses, Indrids eyes are half lidded and unfocused- distracted by the futures he and Duck could be getting into. Before he knows what Duck has chosen, he’s getting pulled onto his bed.

 

There’s a rush of pulling each others remaining clothes off and kissing until they’re both breathless that leads to Duck over Indrid.

 

“Duck, what have you chosen?” Indrid asks, laying down on top of a pile of blankets and pillows, Duck firmly holds Indrid’s cock in his hand. He pumps it slowly, occasionally running his thumb over the head, watching Indrid grow more desperate as he fails to contain his pleasure.

 

“Ah! Fuck- Duck, please.” And just like that, one of Indrids favorite futures was coming to reality. Duck gave him one more kiss on the lips before slowly moving down his body- giving little kisses down his chest and on his inner thighs. Duck takes his time, covering his body in a trail of marks. He lifted Indrids legs and put them over his shoulder and they crossed behind his head.

 

Indrid felt a wet heat envelope him that he was not nearly as prepared as he thought he was for. His mind went blank as he pushed closer to Ducks body with a breathy moan. Duck pulled his mouth almost fully off, slowly licking the tip, teasing again.

 

Duck took the length back into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and gave no mercy- licking the sensitive tip and rubbing it against his inner cheeks. Duck moaned around Indrid, the vibrations sending another jolt of pleasure through him.

 

Indrid’s fingers unconsciously made their way into Ducks hair, pulling him closer and accidentally causing Duck to deepthroat him. Duck took it as a challenge, pushing indrid fully into him and sucking him off that way- seemingly without much of a gag reflex. He had no words for what he was experiencing. Indrid was shaking underneath of Duck, whimpers and panting moans escaped his mouth every other second, he was in heaven.

 

Duck could taste the pre-cum on his tongue and swallowed around it, causing another wave of pleasure to go through him, “Duck, Duck please,” Indrid wasn’t going to last much longer. He was getting ruined by Ducks mouth, he couldn’t take it. “Close, ah! I-im so close, please Duck.”

 

Indrid called out his boyfriends name one more time as his hips twitched and he came. Duck looked so unfairly hot in between his legs as he swallowed his load. Indrid  breathed heavy and covered his mouth with his hand. His glasses were askew on his flushed face.

 

“Oh dear,” Indrid put his legs down off of Duck, “We were very close from getting a noise complaint.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet for this next part,” Duck squirted out some lube onto his hands that Indrid didn’t notice him grab. Once again Indrid found himself thankful for his short rebound period as the next few minutes flashed in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Duck held Indrids hand as he worked another finger in, “You’re doin’ so good baby.” He kissed his cheek and curled his fingers inside of him, stretching him out enough to comfortably take his size.

 

Indrid gasped, holding tightly onto Duck’s back. His nails dug into Ducks skin and he groaned, the feeling nice and without any pain. Indrid was already shaking and slightly sticky with sweat. He had stopped paying attention to what he was saying a long time ago, reduced to a mess of purring moans, Ducks name and broken thoughts.

 

“Do you think you’re ready, gorgeous?” Duck asked stroking his own dick.

 

“Yes- yeah i’m ready. Duck please, please fuck me I- you feel so good.” Indrid whined when Duck removed his fingers. “Please, please Duck. I need you.” He moved in the position Duck was about to ask for, on his fours with his ass high in the air, waiting for him.

 

“Shh, I know sweetpea,” Duck poured out a generous amount of lube and covered himself before lining up with Indrids hole. “Ready?”

 

Indrid nodded, and let out a long sigh of relief when Duck started to fill him up. He grabbed onto a pillow, getting ready for what’s next.

 

“You look so good like this, I could barely keep my hands off you earlier.” He started off slow at first, but increased the pace at Indrids begging.

 

“Like that! Du- Duck harder- right there, please.” Indrid held tightly onto the pillow until his knuckles turned white and pushed his face into it, completely falling apart. Lost in the pleasure, he didn’t even bother quieting himself. He kept moaning out praises and purring that were only barely muffled. All he knew was Duck was hitting him straight on his prostate and he couldn’t think clearly enough to care about keeping his voice down.

 

“Shit,” Duck kissed the back of his neck and put his hand over one of Indrids. “You’re still so- so tight, so good around me. Fuck, I’ve been wait- waiting for this all day.”

 

Indrid whined in response, pushing himself back against Duck. His dick was hard, hitting his stomach with every thrust and starting to leak precum. Every groan and gasp Duck made behind him was music to his ears.

“Ah! Baby, someone’s gonna complain.” Duck started moving faster, a familiar feeling coiling in him. Indrid knew he was going to come soon, he grabbed Duck’s hand and guided it to his dick.

 

“Let them, pl- please Duck, don’t stop. I’m close! I’m so close, fuck, Du- Duck!” Indrid arched his back when Duck took the hint and started jacking him off in time to his thrusts. “Come, Come in me, I wanna feel it.”

 

“Fuck, Baby” Duck moaned out. “I got you. You’re so beautiful, I love you.” He breathed heavy and bit down on Indrids shoulder, fucking him through his own orgasm.

 

Indrid let out a slew of curses and praises. Indrid made for a pretty sight. He was a quivering mess- drooling and whining into a pillow, covered in visible hickeys and getting pleasured in nearly every possible way. He came with a final call of Ducks name, shooting cum on his own chest.

 

Duck pulled out and Indrid let out a small whimper and laid fully on the bed. “Duck, that was- goodness gracious Duck, that was incredible.”

 

Duck took a moment and licked the cum off of Indrids chest before laying down too, pleased at the shocked gasp his boyfriend gave in return. “Didn’t see that coming?”

 

“Don’t sound so smug, I would have if you weren’t so distracting to me.” Indrid took this chance and climbed on top of Duck- not for more sex, but just to lay on him and enjoy his body heat.

 

Duck laughed, “Whatever you say.” He held Indrid close to his chest, “You know we still have to clean up, right?”

 

Indrid made a noncommittal noise.

 

“You gremlin,” There was no venom behind Ducks words, only adoration. Indrid looked up at Duck and saw the love in his eyes. He smiled and kissed Duck again.

 

“Later.” Indrid grabbed a heavy blanket and pulled it over them both, cuddling as close as possible to his furnace boyfriend.

 

Duck sighed and pet Indrid like a cat, unsurprised at the purrs that soon followed. “Y’know, you look so good like this, ‘Drid. I wanna take care of you more, I like making you happy. I love you”

 

“Whatever your little heart desires.” Indrid replies happily, dangerously close to falling asleep sticky, “I love you too.”

 

“C’mon honey, I don’t need to see the future to know you’re gonna fall asleep and be upset in the morning.” Duck pulled the blanket off of them, “Just real quick.”

 

“Fine, real quick though.” Indrid sighed and rolled off of Duck, “And we might want to send an apology to Leo too, I imagine his night hasn’t been as fun as ours.”

 

“It was Leo? Awe fuck!”

 


End file.
